


Shell

by Unionjackpillow



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cabin Pressure Challenge, Five Years Of Zurich, Gen, shell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unionjackpillow/pseuds/Unionjackpillow
Summary: Everyone has a shell. The cabin crew is no exception. Or is it?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Shell

Everyone has a shell.

Some, like Douglas’ shell, are strong and nearly impenetrable. You’d really have to have a go at one and the same spot to crack it and yes, several people had tried to destroy it. There were already some smaller cracks when he joined MJN, but when he finally became captain again, his shell returned to its former glory. 

Other’s, like Carolyn’s, seemed to be even sturdier, they were strikingly beautiful and shiny, but if you took a closer look and gently knocked on it, you’d find that it was already worn very thin. When Herc entered her life and it turned out that GERTI had a heart of gold, her shell regained most of it’s sturdiness.

Martin’s shell was something else. Looking at it you’d think it should have crumbled to pieces a long time ago. But every scratch, crack, nook and cranny was patched up or held together by sheer stubbornness. Most of these flaws vanished when Martin turned from a 4 to a 5, then a 6, a 7, and even an 8.

For every rule there are exceptions.

A select few don’t have a shell. No one knows why, no one has figured out a reason or rule that applies to the 0,1 % of people that live without it. As it is so very often the case, all those so-called experts would have to do is actually ask someone affected. But even if they did, would they listen?

When he was 13 years old, Arthur decided he didn’t need a shell, so he broke out of it all by himself.


End file.
